John Robertson
John Robertson is a mouse from Mouse London, & one of the main heroes/anti-heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche, John is harmless, although he can be very violent & foul-mannered, & caution should be used when approaching him in his angry stat. Appearance Short, & very stout. Has tan fur, fiery brown eyes, a round head, short whiskers, a big brown nose, a bucktooth, curvy pink ears, & a gray five o'clock shadow. Wears a red-orange sweater, a dark-brown vest, brown pants, dark-brown shoes, & a brown bowler with an orange-red ribbon around the “dome”. Can be found smoking a cigar. Family *Lonnie Robertson (father, deceased) *Brianna Robertson (mother) *Miranda Robertson (daughter) *Julie-Ann Robertson (daughter) Biography John Robertson was born to Lonnie Robertson (a sculptor) & his wife Brianna (a great dog racer) in the heart of Exeter, England, on October 2, 1854. The Robertson family, however, moved to London shortly after John’s birth. During his childhood, John was aggressive & violent, often squabbling with his schoolmates & picking fights with them. Sometimes he would even pick up a stream of foul words (& that caused his mouth to be washed out with soap constantly). Otherwise, John tried his best to be a good boy, often helping his mother take care of her racing dogs & his father work on his next project. In 1876, shortly after John’s 22nd birthday, the mouse was visiting an old friend at the Mouse Gypsy Caravan. There, he met a beautiful mouse named Lily. The two fell in love, married 13 years later, & had a daughter, Miranda. John began to support his loved ones by working as a carpenter. The Robertson family was a very happy one, indeed, until Mouses Fiennes came during the night & brought the abducted Robertsons to his hideout. There, he put a gun to John’s head, & forced John to work as his thug. Lily, however, refused to stoop to Mouses’ level. "I’ll never let my family suffer at your hands, you ugly rat!" she said defiantly. Unfortunately, those were Lily’s last words, as the former Gypsy dancer was bound, gagged, & thrown into the Thames River, where she drowned. A horrified John immediately—& reluctantly—agreed to work as Mouses’ minion. In return, while John was out committing crimes, Mouses would watch over his young daughter Miranda. John, however, did not have to murder, rob, & rape for long—just a couple of days after committing his first crime, John came across Bill The Lizard, formed a friendship with the reptilian do-gooder, & applied for a position in his group, known as “The Goodie Gang”. John then began to fake crimes assigned by Mouses, all while learning from Bill, the self-acclaimed “master” of disobeying the Boss’ orders. To this day, John continues to fake crimes for Mouses with the Goodie Gang, managing to squeeze a little time for his daughter & wife, who has risen from the dead (but that’s another story in itself...). As the toughest member of the Goodie Gang, the stubborn John Robertson refuses to give up on his friends’ mission without a fight. Violently aggressive & hot-tempered, John prefers to solve problems with his fists (if you catch my drift) & will often beat the crap out of someone when in a foul mood; the slightest thing can set this living volcano off, & he’ll do anything to get rid of his rage, mainly by spouting off all sorts of swear-words that would make a sailor blush. And despite the fact that he is a member of the Goodie Gang, John tends to play dirty when it comes to the rules, whether when playing cards with his friend Max or killing one of Mouses’ thugs. In spite of his short temper, hostile nature, & atrocious cursing habit, however, John is truly an angel of mercy, caring for others like he would his own children (especially those who have been made victims of Mouses Fiennes’ crimes). With a heart of gold & the nurturing instincts of a mother bird, John’s gentle side often takes over his violent one many times. Fursonality Stubborn, brave, demanding, authoritative, a pottymouth Fursonal Information Likes Children, swearing, singing, fall colors, music, smoking, eating, cards, getting into fights, playing the drums, faking crimes Dislikes Mouses Fiennes (or any of his bad thugs), anything bad or evil, rape, starving, violence (as long as it’s not coming from him), Borscht (cold beet soup), playing by the rules Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent drummer & singer; good at playing (& cheating at) cards; is a great fighter. Pastimes & Hobbies Swearing, singing, listening to music, smoking, eating, playing cards, getting into fights, playing the drums, faking crimes Prized Possessions His cigar, his bowler hat, his phonograph, his wedding ring, his diary, his drums, his bottle of salve, his cards Favorite Things Swearing, smoking, singing, eating, playing cards, getting into fights, playing the drums, faking crimes, children, fall colors, music Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With his family in Mouses Fiennes' hideout Particular Habits Swearing like a sailor, most notably; using obscene gestures Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Johnny Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Lung cancer, bad coughing spells, colds, a few physcial injuries Education Was home-schooled by his parents Extracurricular Performs in a punk-rock band called "The Angels"; tends to cheat at card games; likes Edam cheese; uses Cuban cigars; is allergic to Italian dressing; likes jazz music; danced with his wife Lily to "Isn’t It Romantic?" on the day he proposed to her; often attends his mother’s races (with permission from Mouses Fiennes). Noted Accomplishments Has prevented many of Mouses Fiennes' crimes; has rescued a lot of people from danger. Fanfics Featuring John Robertson *Ratigan’s Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Hello, Livvy! *Bubbly *The Last Lullaby *Love Story *The Power Of One *Day Of The Locusts *Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *Nightmares *Gentle Lullaby *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Darkest Deeds *Tattered & Torn *Different Species *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Greased Lightning *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By John Robertson *"Oh! Oh, he didn't mean it, professor." *"Yeah, that’s right! Right! A mouse!" *"*''lets out a stream of unmentionable words''*" *"God damn it to hell!" *"Aw, Max, you’re such a mama’s boy!" *"It’s all right, Miranda, Daddy’s here." *"I love you, darling." *"A mouse like me doesn’t have to play by the rules!" Songs Performed By John Robertson To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Lee Ashworth *Homer Simpson References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Anglicans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Whigs Category:Straight characters Category:Villains who turned good Category:Married characters Category:Mice